


Solar disguise

by Majchapachee



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Fem! Lan Xichen, First Time, Genderbend, Happy Ending, Hermaphroditic from a curse, Mpreg, Multi, NSFW, Pregnant Sex, Romantic Comedy, f/m - Freeform, girly husband, m/m - Freeform, manly wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majchapachee/pseuds/Majchapachee
Summary: Lan Xichen suppressed the goddess statue soul whom captured men and transformed them into women. But then he got a curse from her, which made him being a woman and a man for one month each. The resolution of this curse was - he had to find a husband whom loved him with his soul, not body, and had a child with him.But with Jiang Wanyin intention to found a perfect wife, would the other still love him as he was, not he as a woman?//Message from the author//I decide to update some content for late celebrating International Women's day. For next content, I will update again after I finished my thesis. See you again late April! and please follow this story :)
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/Fem! Lan Xichen, Jin Zixuan/Jiang Yanli, Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng, Nie MingJue/Jin GuangYao, NieYao - Relationship, WangXian - Relationship, XiCheng - Relationship, XuanLi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Solar disguise

This cultivation world always had strange things happened. Some could fix easily and quickly. But some was difficult to solve that brought some headache to people, or some might not have the way to solve at all.

And this case might be in the two latter conditions.

There was a rampant of the goddess statue soul at a small city on Gusu territory near Yunmeng. Some men, who came into or passed that region, were lost. Many families cried over the lost of their husbands or sons who disappeared without traces and didn’t know about their dead or alive, until they complained to the cultivator house for sending them some good cultivators to solve this incident.

Lan Xichen as a Gusu Lan Clan leader knew this and determined the situation, concluded that this was a serious incident. Then he decided to suppress this goddess statue soul with some first-class disciples, with his brother, Lan Wangji, as a reinforcement if the suppression was out of control.

One clan leader and ten disciples rode the swords quickly to the region of incident. Then activated an array lured the goddess soul out.

But who would think this goddess soul would too strong even the clan leader self could not suppress?

Ten Gusu disciples flied back in disordered and spurted a mouthful of blood. A lady in goddess garment walked to the clan leader and not affected by the Rest In Peace song from Liebing at all.

Lan Xichen face started to turn solemn while he played the flute. After resisted this goddess soul almost two hours, his spiritual power seemed weaker. If this continued, he might lose to her.

Thought like that, then he evaded his body from the goddess soul and flipped his hand sending the signal for reinforcement.

The signal fire flew to the sky and exploded in a cloud signal. Within ten minutes, a familiar Guqin sound could be heard lightly with a famous Di flute sound.

Lan Xichen eyes sparkled. He pressed his lips to his jade flute and played the song along with that tune.

The goddess soul stopped before raised her hands covered her ears, shaked her head with agony and screamed with ear piecing voice. Then she calmed down.

“Wangji, Young Master Wei…gladly that you are coming.”

Lan Xichen watched two people descending down from the sky with exhausted, as he forced himself up with his own sword.

“Clan Leader Lan, how are you doing? Did you already find all of lost men?” Wei Wuxian asked

“I and my disciples already went to her cave, but we were attacked by her until we had to back off.”

Wei Wuxian looked at the goddess who stood still, a pair of clear eyes glistened before he send a suppression talisman attached on her.

“Brother, maybe we can use a Spirit Inquiry with her.” Lan Wangji suggested.

“That’s a good idea. So…Wangji, ask her, did all of lost men from last month are alive or not?”

Lan Wangji nodded his head and plucked the guqin in spirit inquiry tune.

Silence happened a while, before guqin sounded an answer.

…Alive…

“Where are they now?”

Slender fingers plucked guqin again, then it voiced an answer.

…In the cave…

“At least, we can assure that they are still alive.” Wei Wuxian rubbed his nose “But why they didn’t come out of the cave?”

“Maybe she didn’t permit them out” Lan Xichen laid a hypothesis, before pulled up all of disciples who laid down and cried out with pain. “I will go inside the cave… Wangji, Young Master Wei, please suppress her for me.”

“Yes”

Lan Xichen ordered his brother and brother’s lover, then he went to the goddess cave immediately. He looked around with deep in thought expression.

…In this region, there is only this cave where can be used as a resident between the journey. Not surprise if those people would come in…

He walked along with the dark, cold and moist path, before he saw a bonfire light at the front of his sight. But when he stepped on the rocky floor until the loud noise sounded, then there were some shrieks that made him jolted.

“Wh…Who was that? is it she?”

“Is it a new victim coming here?”

“Or it is a cultivator who come to save us?”

Women whispering sounded lightly. When he walked along the path to the main hall of this cave, Lan Xichen was dumbfounded for a while.

Because at his front, there were no lost men from last month at all, but there were ten women in men’s clothes looked at him with terror instead…

…Why all the lost men became women?...

“Zewujun, thank god you come to save us!’

A lady cried out with delight. Finally, good luck came to them.

“Why you all became women? What happened with you before you came in this cave?” Lan Xichen asked with his brows furrowed.

“I don’t know. At that time, I went to buy a present for my newly born nephew and felt exhausted, so I came in this cave for taking some rest. Suddenly I felt sleepy and fell asleep. When I woke up, I already became like this.” A lady said.

“Yes”

“Yes Yes.”

Other ladies sounded out.

“Ah!... I seem to remember some part of my dream while I was sleeping. In my dream, there was a lady dressed in a goddess costumes looked at me with piecing sight. Her sight was very scary as I want to go out of my dream, but I can’t…” Another lady started to tell her story when she suddenly remembered something.

“And what did she say to you?” Lan Xichen turned his face to that lady.

“She…said that, how dare of us intruding into her place, also had a dirty thought to her. Since it was like this, she had to curse us into the same gender as her for a whole lifetime, made us know about the despicable of men and the suffer she faced.”

“So before you went to sleep, you must saw her.”

That lady hesitated for a while before nodded.

“Yes, when I was in the cave. I saw her statue.”

“Then you all had a dirty thought about her?”

At this time, all the ladies nodded with embarrassment.

“You all set the apology rite quickly. If it is out of your ability, I and Gusu Lan disciples will set this rite for you.” Lan Xichen said and walked out of the cave to order disciples setting an apology rite for the goddess soul.

TBC


End file.
